Freedom
by V0mitChild
Summary: Pretty much just Cassandra/M!Inquisitor fluff/smut...mostly smut, smutty smut.
1. Chapter 1

That's it. It's all done. The breach is closed, as are all of the rifts, Corypheous is dead...there's just freedom. Freedom for the inquisition to help Thedas go back to living as it did before that dreadful day. Kayd Trevelyan, The Inquisitor, The Herald of Andraste, no longer needed to to fear the mark that was bestowed upon him, it no longer existed, thanks to Solas and Dorian for coming together to help him remove it. They thought it would disappear after all the rifts were closed but sadly that didn't happen, that worried him so. Fortunately, Dorian does a lot of reading, as does Solas and despite the fact that they never really had much to do with the other, they came together through the mutual friendship they had with Kayd, to help. The pain was excruciating, spell after spell, for days it lasted. After countless enchantments, potions and blasts from Solas' staff...it was gone. There was no burning, no pain, no green light that shone through his veins in the dark. His hand was his again and not the product of the fade. It was the one thing he prayed for every night, but not the only thing.

The inquisitor startled awake and realised that he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. He turned to look out of the window of his quarters that sat at the top of the keep, at the peak of the mountains. He really didn't like carrying himself all the way up 17 flights of stairs after weeks of travelling and battle after battle but at least it was his own space. It's still night, the keep would all be sleeping, he thought of going to his own bed but he noticed the tray of food across from him at the edge of his desk, realising how hungry he was. There was a sandwich and fresh fruit, a glass of wine and a piece of parchment with a small note on it. His forehead wrinkled in curiosity as he lifted the paper.

Meet me in the grove outside of Skyhold at dawn.

\- C

He turned back around to look at the sky again, not even close. Maybe he will eat and take a bath before leaving.

The morning was cold, he walked through the brush and pulled his cloak over his shoulders firmly. Coming to a clearing he stopped and saw the tall, beautiful Navarran woman that occupied so many of his thoughts. Was was sitting on the edge of the cliff, although the mountains were covered in snow, this grove was wild with greenery and flowers. He looked down to his left and saw two red roses in full bloom. He picked them and walked as silently as possible to sit himself down next to the seeker.

"Oh!" He touched her shoulder tenderly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." She smiled all the while holding a hand to her startled heart. He saw her glimpse quickly at the roses, he held them up to her. "For you."

"Thank you." She said smiling as she sniffed them deeply. Looking at her closely, Kayd saw her face sort of drop. He wasn't sure what was going on in that gorgeous, smart head of hers.

"Are you...is everything okay, Cassandra?" She sighed and smelled her roses again. Then she smiled a half smile.

"Inquisitor..."

"Kayd, please." She looked at him and nodded.

"Kayd, there have been many things troubling my mind as of late and I feel like I should tell you about them..."

"Cassandra, I-.." She stared into his eyes and he new that maybe he should just let her speak. He watched her fidget with the stems of the roses, she took a deep breath.

"The day I met you, in the cell, nearly two years ago. I wanted to lock you up and leave you there to rot. I thought that it was all your fault. I mean, why else would you be walking out of the fade with that mark on you?" Kayd moved back slightly to face her, bringing his leg up to rest his chin on and look at her. She made no attempts to look at him, he feared the worst. "I had no idea that you would be the one to build the people up at every chance, form alliances, bring enemies to become our allies, close the breach and...be the one man that I could go to for anything, to be the one man I feel comfortable and confident with." She chanced a small look in his direction. His bright green eyes staring into hers, not ever wavering. She turned to him. Sliding her delicate hand onto the hand he had place on his other knee. "The one man who, I've seen watching me as I train, watching me as I work, watching over me in the battlefield. Flirting with me ever so subtly."

"Don't think I was ever trying to be subtle..." His stare was so intense she could feel it in her whole body. She swallowed hard. He noticed the slight blush creeping up her neck. The sun had just started to peek over the mountains as she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Maybe I'm just not as good as a flirt as I thought I was." She giggled. Looking away from him. His thumb moved to the top of her hand and left a burning trail as he brushed it along the top of her hand. "I want you to see me, not as The Inquisitor, not as the Herald of Andraste but as a man, a man who thinks you are the strongest, hard working, compassionate...beautiful woman he has ever lain eyes upon. A man that wants to cherish you, a man who would like nothing more but to see you every morning when he opens his eyes and at night before sleep claims him."

Her breath was taken yet again by his words. No man has ever taken an interest in her in this way, she was unable to form her own words. His hand moved to place gently on her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Cassandra, that day in the cell, I saw a strong, independent woman, who knew what she wanted and she was going to get it." His eyes fell to her lips and back up in quick succession, not unnoticed by her. "Fortunately for me, you didn't get it that day. Which I'm grateful. But I want to give you everything you want." His finger slid from her cheek to hook his finger under her chin ever so gently. regaining her focus, she swallow hard again. "What do you want, Cassandra?"

A moment passed, her hands were trembling and her lips were quivering, overwhelmed.

"Kis-..." He noticed her hands tremble and caught them in his free hand. Reassuring her. "kiss me."

No time passes at all when she feels his lips on hers. There was nothing that she had ever felt that was as good as this. The soft, gentle way his lips settled on hers, she was desperate to touch him, to pull him close but she wasn't going to rush anything, she'd wanted this for Maker knows how long. His right hand took up residence in the back of her hair and hers settles on his face. He moves to bring his other hand around her waist and hoists her up to straddle his lap. She releases him from the kiss and pulls back to look at his face, the lust in his eyes matched hers. Her face so close to his that he can feel her breath on his lips.

Holding onto her tighter he lifts them both up and carries her over to the soft spot of grass further away from the ledge.

She was surprised, she's a tall woman and very strong, if she does say so herself. There wouldn't be a lot of men in Thedas that could lift her so effortlessly as Kayd did. She tried to hide her blush as he gently laid her on the patch of grass, covering her with his body. Eyes still locked, there was a passion she had never felt before. She had only ever been with one other man, it was nothing like this and nothing has even happened yet. He ran is tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission. Like he had to ask. She kissed him fervently, groping at his hair and digging her nails into his shoulder. She needed more, as they kissed, she could feel his arousal pressing agains her abdomen. There's that blush again.

"Cassandra." Her name never sounded to sexy until it was falling of his tongue between heated kisses. He sat up, Unclipped his cloak and ripped his tunic off, she froze at the sight of him. A God. Battle agrees with him. A soft patch of curly black hair nestled in between two muscular pecs, trailing down between...six? No, eight abdominal muscles, continuing down in a thin line down into his leathers...oh Maker. Her breath hitched in her throat, as he came back down and eagerly kissing her whilst busying his hands, trying to unlace her tight leather, armour shirt.

She pushed him to sit up and he watched intently as she undid the laces for him, he new she was teasing him. Going painfully slow. A groan formed in his throat, impatient. Finally, he moved to help her take the last string out and pull that dreadful garment away. His eyes wandered her, feeling the throb in his pants. Cassandra's hands flew to her face with embarrassment. He noticed and took hold of her hands, pulling them away from her face.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, my lady." Her cheeks were red and she bit her lip nervously. He kissed her gently again and moved to hold her so he could flip them both until she was straddling his hips and he lay upon his discarded cloak. He watched her breasts move to the rhythm of her heavy breaths. she rolled her hips, grinding her core down into his arousal. A deep moan rumbled within his chest and nothing was sexier she thought to herself, feeling the pool between her legs. She never took her eyes of him as she continued to roll her hips against his, all the while, slowly undoing to laces to his leathers. He kicked his boots of has he watched her intently, he was so impatient, now trying to help her.

"Kayd...please, let me. Slow down, we have all day." Her thick Navarran accent made him shiver, all he could think of was being sheathed within her, savouring the feeling of being completely surrounded in her all day.

"You would willingly abandon your work for the entire day, to be here with me?" She smiled at that and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Only the be here with you." She pushed herself up slightly so he could remove his pants. She nearly gasped at the sight of him, she wasn't expecting that size...now she was nervous.

"Are you okay, Cass?" She closed her eyes and swallowed. The concern in his voice made her trust him all the more.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I have only ever been with one man...and" his eyes darted away from her, momentarily so she couldn't see the jealousy, "it's been a very long time." She blushed again. "It's um...bigger than I imagined." He rose so he was sitting, holding her tight. He kissed her neck and then her jaw and then her cheek, lastly placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You've imagined it?" She swatted him away and he laid back down, holding her hands on his chest. Her face beet red. "We have all day, Cassandra." Noticing how naked he was and her hardly naked at all, the began as the small clasps at hips of her pants. Thank god her boots were take off already, likely when she arrived, those things would be impossible to remove. He doesn't see the need for boots with laces past her knees, but damn did they look amazing on her when she fights. She moved off of him slightly so he could tug them off, proving difficult considering they're skin tight. The sight of her had him completely entranced. Her skin was two shade darker than his, unblemished except for the two scars on her face. He would one day ask how she got them.

She straddled him again, he noticed the fear in her eyes, he moved his hand slowly up her abdomen, in between her breasts and over her neck, pulling her down to kiss him. Flipping them once more so he was on top of her, between her legs. Her breathing was erratic.

"Cassandra? Are you really okay? I can stop." Her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to stop." She bit her lip and he moved to lay beside her. Stroking her side slowly. She buried her face in his neck. "I have never been this nervous."

"Talk to me." He look intently at her, he didn't want to hurt her. He needed to know what worried her so. She let out a sigh and turned into to look at him.

"I am a bit older than you, I should have experience, this should not be so scary for me." She rubbed her thumb across her cheek. "I want to please you, I want you to feel how much I want you with every move I make, I want to make you happy." He kissed her, gently but with passion.

"Cass, age is nothing when it comes to experience. I wouldn't care if you had never been with anyone or if you'd been with many. I want but nothing other than to make you happy, to please you. You've already made me happy, this is just the act of becoming something more than words. This is primal and passions expressed with our bodies. It's instinct. You don't need experience, this is just me and you, exploring each other. Do you understand what I mean?" She nodded and kissed him again. "I don't want to force you do do anything, I can wait. I'd wait for you forever if I had to." She swallowed a lump in her throat. Sweeter words have never been said to her. She wrapped her hands around his arms, pulling him back on top of her, kissing him again, deeper than before. He kissed her cheek, jaw, neck, chest. He took time to tend to her breasts, pulling at each nipple softly with his tongue, eliciting small moans from her and causing her to arch her back off the black cloak under them. He kept it up and she could feel the heat between her legs rising. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted to feel his lips, his fingers anywhere and everywhere. He continued to kiss down her stomach and past her navel, coming to the small patch of soft black hair at the apex of her thighs. She sighed when she felt his breath, his hot breath heating her already hot skin. He reached behind her right leg helping her move it up and out, giving him the access he wanted...needed. She let out a tiny whimper when he kissed her there, where she has never been kissed before. She was glad that they were away from Skyhold at the very moment that he laved his tongue along her folds, she made a noise so loud it would have startled the horses in the stables. She felt him grin against her, he parted her and began sucking her bundle of nerves. She rolled her hips into him, almost involuntarily. Her hands shot to his head holding him there.

"Kayd." She moaned, bringing another grin from him. He stopped all of a sudden and he looked up at her, "why'd you stop?"

"We have all day, Lady Cassandra." Her head fell back into the cloak in disappointment. Kayd still grinning, crawled up her body, taking his time to kiss his way back. She was losing her mind. She looked down between them, and saw his large manhood, worry crept back up to her racing mind. She wanted it, Maker did she want it, but she was terrified. He kissed her sweetly, taking her worries away momentarily. She pulled him in for a deeper kiss, letting their tongues explore each other's. She felt him there, his cock pushing against her, her eyes shot open as he entered her. It was barely in when he felt her stiffen.

"look at me." He shushed her, and kissed her. "Just keep your eyes on me." She nodded and gripped his shoulders, leaving red marks from her nails as he pushed inside her more. She was shaking, he didn't want to hurt her, but it was inevitable. "Cass, watch me." He said as he felt her stiffen again. He pushed himself all the way in. Her breathing stopped and she bit her lip. "Relax, I've got you. Breathe." She let her breath out and she let go of the death grip on his shoulders. They stayed like that for minutes, he let her get accustomed to the size of him. All he wanted to do was ravish her, but now was not the time. He needed her to know she was safe with him.

Kissing her again, he began to move inside her slowly. Dragging small moans from within her. He felt her relax more, feeling her begin to move with him, using her hips to mimic his rhythm. Absolute euphoria. They both felt it.

She dug her nails into his back as he thrusted into her. She felt her body start to shake, her heart racing faster than it already was, something coiling in her stomach. He kept up his pace and she felt something shoot through her body, like electricity. A white light flashed and lingered behind her eyes. The noises she was making drove Kayd wild. Watching her, seeing the pure ecstasy wash over her sent him over the edge. His grunts sounded primal and were the sexiest thing she has ever heard. She gripped him hard and held him close as he filled her with his seed, she took all of his weight when he collapsed on top of her, she loved then feeling, the warmth and the sounds of both their hearts racing. He kissed her neck as he nuzzled it, she gripped the hair at the back of his head, holding him as they came down from the high.

After what seemed like hours, he rolled off her and onto his side, making sure to keep her close to him. They just looked into each other's eyes. Trying to know everything about one another without speaking. She kissed his chest and ran her arm around his back to snuggles into him. His smile never fading.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded against his chest, kissing it again.

"I don't want to leave. Can we just stay here? Like this?" He rested his cheek on her crown of her head, pulling her into her tighter than before.

"I would love to but you know someone is bound to come looking for us. Varric said something to me about meeting with Cullen and Hawke to discuss visiting Kirkwall." She looked up at him and smiled. Bringing her hand to his cheek, running her fingers through his beard.

"I know, Sera wanted me to help her train with a sword." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Sera? With a sword?" They both laughed.

"She said something about always losing her bow...sounds like someone I know." She grinned at him and poking his chest.

"It's very hard to keep track of so many items in the eye of battle." He laughed again and she kissed his chest once more. They heard the hour bell and let it ring through, count the chimes. "It's only 8. We could stay here a little longer..."

"But...?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm hungry. You known, physical exertion does create an appetite." She smiled and sat up, looking back at him.

"Will you come to me tonight?" She asked in earnest. Hope in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."


	2. Chapter 2

Many hours passed and all Cassandra could think about was going back to her quarters to wait for her lover. After a full afternoon with Sera talking and being terrible with a sword, she was exhausted. The low ache between her legs from the mornings activities didn't help, her mind kept flashing back to Kayd and his wonderful tender eyes, the way he touched her, how he felt inside her...oh Maker, she needs to stop thinking about him. Evening meal was held in the main hall, just like every other day. The Inquisitor sat at the head of the inquisitions long table as everyone feasted. Their eyes meeting every now and then, soft smiles in the dim light of the hall. Cullen glanced at Kayd and then looked to Cassandra and smiled to himself, going back to his meal.

Kayd sat in his tub as he watch the sun dip behind the mountains, there was the hour bell, letting everyone know that it was 7 in the evening. Most of the soldiers were lighting their fires in the courtyard and the smithies were still banging their hammers. The sounds of Skyhold relaxed him. Listing to children's laughter and fires crackling, horses whinnying. Just peace. Something that had long been forgotten but recently been bought back into his home. He was ready to forget the past and enjoy being a man and no longer worrying about the peril they may come across each day. He waited for the hour bell to strike at 9, it was dark enough and quiet enough for him to move through the halls of Skyhold castle without a care.

Coming up to Cassandra's door, he cleared his throat and knocked lightly. He heard a faint voice beckoning him inside. He opened her creaky door, locking it behind him. Seeing her, on her knees on her bed was almost the death of him, she was dressed in only a small night shirt. He walked over to her, kissing her tenderly. Running her fingers through his beard.

"Hmm," she broke their kiss. "Can we take it really slow?" She blushed. "I'm kind of...a little sore still." He sat in the bed and she carefully moved herself to sit next to him. "I'm sorry." She dropped her head.

"There's nothing to apologise for." He kissed her cheek, and smiled at her. "We could just talk or sleep if you want?" She kissed his suede covered shoulder. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips tenderly.

"You want to sleep here?" She asked.

"I told you, I want nothing more than for you to be the last thing I see when I sleep and the first thing I see when I wake, Cass." He said so sincerely. She kissed his jaw, making a soft groan come from his throat. He moved to take off his boots as she brought the covers down and slid into her bed, he undressed leaving only his breeches. The soft glow of candle light washing over his body sent her into a slight daze, watching his muscles flex as he moved toward the bed. Easing in and bringing her in close to him, she sighed. It was a long day, but it began blissful and she would never for get it. Neither would he.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He was calm, that made her happy. She'd longed to feel like this for so long.

She'd never felt like this, not even with Galyan. Galyan was a great man, kind and compassionate. He was very good to Cassandra. She missed him sometimes but with him there was nothing like this, being held and feeling completely safe. She was a warrior and seldom felt like a woman to be desired. She didn't understand the inquisitor's attraction to her but it was very welcome.

"How-..." She stopped herself. That wasn't mean to come out.

"Cass?" He tightened his hold on her and looked down at her face.

"It's nothing." He glared at her. It wasn't in anger but he wanted her to trust him.

"You can say or ask me anything, I promise to never be cross with you, if you're honest with me." She sighed, she knew she could. She was just worried to lose him after only just getting him.

"I just...I was wondering how many...women you've been with.." He chuckled. It wasn't funny to her, she wanted to know. "It's just how you touched me and how you dealt with my...shortcomings...you're very..."

"Experienced?" He sighed and kissed her head. "Look, I'm not a very young man. But I was, there were times before the breach, I was a trader and a regular man. Sometimes a regular man has needs. The villages I traveled to, far and near, there were women. I couldn't ever give you an exact number but trust me, it's not as high as you may think. Instinct is a curious and very natural thing." She nuzzled his chest and draw lazy lines through his chest hair.

"And you loved these women?" He moved down to meet her face to face.

"Not a one. I've never felt anything for a woman the way I feel for you, Cassandra. You are the first woman I've ever felt anything more than lust for." He kissed her lips so softly it was barely there. "As for your shortcomings my lady, you have none."

"I have many shortcomings." She said as she watched the candle light dance on his skin.

"Like?" His hands met hers under the covers and he linked his fingers with hers, bringing them up and kissing them.

"I have too much innocence. I want to learn things, I don't know half as many things as I should being in my position. That's why I stick to the battle, I could never be a ambassador."

"Cass, that's not a shortcoming. That's a great thing. If you weren't with me in the battlefield, saving my life countless times, I wouldn't be here." He took her finger into his mouth, slowly sucking it as he bought it out again. Her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed and tiny whisper of a moan fell from her.

"This also, so many things I don't know about making love." He took her finger into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it. Her eyes remained shut. "I didn't know that you taking my finger like that would be so arousing."

He grinned and moved her hand to kiss her palm, then her wrist, moving and kissing all the way up her arm, sucking the pulse point at the base of her neck, eliciting another moan from her.

"There are many different places of the body you would not think are arousing but very much are." She smiled lazily as his hand ran down her side, to the hem of her night dress, crossing it and running it down to the back of her knee, bring her leg up over his hip. He made circles on the soft delicate skin on the back of her thigh. She breathed out slowly and felt the heat pool between her legs. He brought his hand up slowly, over the curve her ass. "Hmm, you are not wearing any underwear, my lady." She buried her head into his neck, blushing.

"Sore." She whispered. He kissed her shoulder and continued running his hands over her soft skin lazily.

"What would you like me to do, my lady?" She wouldn't say, but she likes it when he calls her that. He kissed her lips with more passion this time, she took his bottom lip between her teeth, and then sucked on it. Kissing him back feverishly. He moaned into her mouth. She roamed her hand over his chest and down his stomach, stopping at the top of his breeches. "I don't want to hurt you, Cass. If you're already sore, this is not going to help you. I'd like you to make a decision, I won't be angry." Her hand slipped beneath them and she took his cock in her hands, feeling how hard he was made her throb with excitement. He moaned at the contact, causing her to bite her lip.

She worked her hand up and down his length slowly, watching his chest rise and fall with his harsh breaths. She felt powerful, to make this strong man weak, just with her hands. She had read in one of Varric's tales about something that she wanted to try, if any knowledge she had about the throws of passion, she got from his books. She slowly took to her knees, moving the covers down, giving her more room to remove his breeches. He watched her intently. His manhood sprang out and bobbed, she took it in her hand and stroked it again, lazily. Watching him watch her. The fire in her belly blazing. She was perched between his legs and moved her head down, kissing the head of his cock, he let out a groan, she slowly took the tip into her mouth. He tried with all his might not to buck his hips and scare her. She began to suck softly, in and out, she would never be able to fit the whole thing in her mouth but Maker was she trying. Cassandra sucked on his cock and worked the rest of it with her hands, she stopped all of a sudden when she looked at him, his face contorted.

"I'm sorry...did I do something wro-.." He sat up and pulled her to him, straddling his lap. She felt his cock rub against her core and she shuddered involuntarily.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He took her mouth with his in a passionate and deep kiss. "Innocence, my backside. Where did you learn that..." His voice was breathless. She blushed and buried her face into his neck.

"I read about it..." She kissed his pulse and he bucked his hips at the contact, making her shiver when his manhood touched her again. "In one of Varric's stories. Did you...like it?"

"Like it? My lady, I loved it." He placed his hands at the hem of her night dress and quickly pulled it off of her. Reaching between them, he took his man hood and pressed it against her opening. He could feel how ready she was. He stared into her eyes as she sank down onto him. She hissed as the slight pain but he took her mouth in a searing kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and worked out a rhythm very quickly. Both revelling in the feeling and the heat of one another. Kissing each other's necks and shoulders, his hands exploring her backside, her nails clenching into his back. He could feel her release building with his, we wanted to feel her come undone.

"Come for me, Cassandra. Please." Her hips bucked and her legs shakes with the pleasure building inside of her, as she squeezed him inside her, he climax followed spilling everything he has inside of her, both enjoying the feeling of reaching their peaks in unison. Heavy breathing clouded the room and the feeling of him still inside of her, she wanted to stay like that. He went to move but she stilled him.

"Stay there. It's so good." She whispered. He held her like this falling back into the pillows, clutching her and holding her. They feel asleep as the candles burnt out.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra was risen from her sleep by a knock at the door. Her eyes blinked open tiredly and realised her precarious position. She lay atop the Inquisitor, naked. There's someone still knocking. Fumbling off him, she looked frantically for her night dress. Finding it, she slipped it on and waited. Another knock.

"Cassandra? Are you in there?" Lelianna. Cass pinched the bridge of her nose and yelled across the door.

"What is it?" Trying not to sound harsh but she couldn't risk her seeing Kayd. She put her hands against the thick door and leaned in to hear.

"We uh, can't seem to find the Inquisitor. We've checked the whole keep. We were just wondering, maybe if he mentioned anything to you, do you know where he is?" Cassandra's face screwed up and she noticed that Kayd had woken. He was staring at her as if it was no big deal. He put his leathers on, stalked over to the door and opened it. Bare chested.

"I'm here Lelianna. Sorry to have worried anyone." Lelianna gasped and looked at them both. Then giggled. Cassandra put her face in her palm and shook her head.

"Finally you two! Maker!" Lelianna laughed. "I'll let the others know you were...out hunting. Meet us in the war room when you're decent!" She said as she walked away. He shut the door and turned to his lover.

"Cassandra?"

"Why did you do that? She's going to tell everyone!" Cassandra went back over to the bed and sat down in a huff. He followed, sitting next to her.

"She's not going to tell anyone, she's your closest friend."

"That doesn't mean I trust her with my secrets." Kayd dropped his head and looked down at his hands.

"So I'm a secret..." He said almost too low to hear him. Cassandra whipped her head around to him, and took his arm.

"No. No..." She kisses his cheek. But he pulls away and pulls on his tunic, heading for the door. "Kayd!" He exits and closes the door behind him. One day, she lasted one day and has already disappointed him. Why is she so scared.

They didn't see each other all day, she was worried that he was avoiding her. She stuck herself into work, training the young recruits and sparring by herself. She visited the smithy and handed her sword in for repair, she turned to leave and saw Kayd across the courtyard talking to Solas. She had to do everything in her power not to walk over to him and beg for his forgiveness. Why is it that she went her whole life, a strong warrior woman, never being distracted by frivolous things, to now being completely enamoured by one man. One very handsome, caring, gentle, strong, kind man. He made her feel like a woman, he made her feel beautiful, sexy and worthy of those feelings but now she has gone and ruined everything. She is so stupid. The hour bell wrung, indicating that it was evening meal time. She watched from the battlements as everyone clambered into the main hall to feast. It was a strange thing that The Inquisitor had put into place when they claimed Skyhold. Back at Haven everyone ate in their respective tents, cooking their own food at their own fires. When they all arrived at Skyhold after the battle at Haven, the first thing The Inquisitor did was press the fact that the inquisition is a family and they should eat as a collective, get to know one another, including the soldiers. He always talked about how unfortunate it was that the Soldier slept outside as the army's quarters were being restored, she could tell it bothered him.

She made her way into the hall, avoiding looking at him only, he wasn't there. There has not been a day passed that he wasn't at the head of the long table, unless he was travelling.

The curiosity got the best of her, she didn't take her seat. She walked over to Lelianna and bent to speak in her ear.

"Where is the inquisitor?" Lelianna turned to her friend and smiled.

"He said he wasn't hungry and took to his quarters." Cassandra nodded and strode over to the top of the table, she waited until everyone was distracted by their food and conversations, carefully picking up his plate of food and making her way to the door by the throne. She was scared, she couldn't lose him. The thought of not being able to touch him, to talk freely with him again sent a pang of hurt through her heart. She had to explain to him, what she meant. His door was shut but not locked and she could hear him filling a bath. She opened the door and walked inside gingerly. He was standing in only his breeches, holding the next bucket of hot water to pour into his tub. They just looked at each other for a moment, he returned his head to the task at hand.

"I bought you your meal." She said, taking slow steps toward his desk and placing his plate down.

"I told Lelianna I wasn't hungry." She could hear the harsh tone in his voice. It makes her nervous. "Why did you come?" He placed the bucket gown by his feet and turned to lean on the side of the tub.

"I wanted to explain..." Her voice stopped when she walked closer to her. His muscles flexing as he moved. "What I mean is that, I need to tell you that...you're not a secret at all. I would scream it from the battlements of Skyhold!" He moved closer still, she was backed up against the desk. "I just...I just wanted to make sure that you wanted the same thing." He closed in on her, listening to her words, watching her squirm under his gaze. "I just wanted to make sure, you didn't want us to be a secret..." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her breathing got heavy. In one swift move he was holding her against him.

"I want you, Cass, more than I have ever wanted anything. I need you, I crave you, I can feel when you're watching me, I can feel when you're in pain and when you're laughing. All I want is for us to be together, I don't care who knows, I don't care if anyone is against us, all that matters to me is that you're mine." He's taken a hold of the clips at the hips of her pants and unclasped them. She breathes out heavily as he pushes them down. She wants to kiss him, but he moves his head. He starts to unlace her leather top and pulls that off too. "Take your boots off." He says harshly and hurriedly she does as she's told. Something about the way he was demanding this of her, she liked it and could feel a heat building in her belly.

"Kayd, I..." Now they're both naked and the heat in the room was overwhelming, she felt light headed. "I want that too."

"Get in the tub." She walked over to it and she complied, she sank into the hot water and felt all of the knots in her body from today's activities melt away. He watched her face relax as she sat there. "You're beautiful, Cassandra." She smiled, and rubbed her legs under the water, looking over at him. There was something in his eyes, something dark but sensual.

"Are you joining me?" She asked nervously. He walked over to the tub but instead of getting in he knelt down next to her.

"I want to watch you first." She was unsure of what he meant, looking into his bright green eyes, they shimmered with lust. "There are some small things about me that I want you to know, Cass." She nodded and watched him cautiously. He lifted a rag and dunked it into the water, gently wiping it over back to help her wash. "Somethings that, I know you've never experienced and that I would very much like you to." He spoke slowly and sensually. She was confused but listened to him anyway. Not stopping him. "There's a certain point in a mans sexual life that he finds that one thing that tips him over the edge like nothing before..." His hands still roaming her body with the went cloth from the outside of the tub. "I love making love to you, My Lady. Please don't get me wrong. Slow and soft. Exploring and touching you, Maker, it's wonderful."

"I'm confused...Kayd." She shook her head and watched him. He stood and stepped into the tub behind her, sinking in and pulling her back flush against him. She gasped at the contacts, his hands holding her to him on her stomach.

"Shh, let me explain..." He said kissing her behind her ear. He began to move his hands once again. Gliding his fingers of her nipples and down her sides, sliding over her thighs. "I love the way you feel around me, I love the noises you make and I love your nails in my back as I thrust into you." Her heart was in her throat, the throbbing between her legs was nearly unbearable. "I want to be like that with you every night, but there are far more hot and exciting ways to enjoy each other's bodies, Cassandra."

"How do you mean?" She looked back at him, she grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up and or of the tub in one swift move. He moved over to the desk and pushed everything off. She gasped. "Kayd! What are you..." He stalked back over to her and grabbed her, roughly but not to much to scare her.

"Say I bent you over my desk..." He did exactly what he said. She was bent over with her breasts pressed again the wood. He grabbed her arms and held them tight behind her back. "Say I held you there and whispered in your ear..." He bent over her and whispered in her ear. She could feel his cock pressed up against her wet core. His voice was husky and threatening, it was driving her wild. What was he doing to her, these sorts of things shouldn't be turning her on so much. "Beg me." She didn't say anything. Smack. His hand came down onto her ass as she let out a squeal. Holy Maker, why is her body reacting like this. "Beg me."

"Please.."

"Please what?" He spanked her again, eliciting another noise, a moan this time. He figured she was enjoying it considering the sounds coming from her and the fact that her juices were practically dripping onto the floor. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, rubbing his hand over her ass, while the other still held her arms behind her. She nodded. Smack.

"Beg me!" She couldn't control herself. The fire inside of her was burning so hot, she needed him.

"Please Kayd...fuck me!" She said, nearly shouting. He rammed his cock into her, spilling a scream from her. He loved it, he wanted her to scream so loud that all of Skyhold knew exactly what he was doing. He let go of her hands and lifted her into a stand all the while he fucked her, feverishly. He walked her over to the wall and pushed her up against it. Continuing to pump in and out of her. She moans were like music to his ears, they came out in short bursts every time he thrusted. He gripped the back of her hair and pulled her head back to gain access to her throat, kissing and licking over her pulse point. A long and guttural moan rumbled out of her as he could feel her body shake and her knees began to weaken, letting go and riding out her release. He felt his climax building as he pulled out of her and pushed her to knees, turning her around and watching her eyes, a tiny bit of fear but so much lust. He grabbed his cock and began to pump it fast. His muscles flexed as his climax hitting him, spilling his seed. Some hitting her chin but most of it falling to her breast. Her chest was heaving as he lifted her and pulled her to him, tightly. He quickly ran over to the tub to grab the rag to clean her off. He wiped her chin and kissed her softly. He went to wipe her breasts but she stopped him. Smiling devilishly at him, she took two fingers and scooped some off her left nipple. Watching him watch her as she lifted it to her mouth and lick it off her fingers. He nearly died. She grabbed the rag from him and wiped the rest of it off of her.

She walked to his bed and sat down, he followed her quickly and took her in his arms.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I mean I know all of that was quite rough but..." She put a finger to his mouth and kissed him lazily, using her tongue to open his mouth, she sucked on his and bit his bottom lip as she pulled back.

"You didn't hurt me. I liked it." She blushed and turned her head. She knew she had reason to be embarrassed. He was happy that she enjoyed it. He kissed her neck and got back up, he returned to his desk and started to pic things up and rearrange them. She watched him, she loved the sight of him, glowing after his release. "Will you take a proper bath with me?" She asked as she stood and stretched. He looked back at her and smiled. He walked back over to her and took her by the hips, pulling her against him and kissing her tenderly.

"Of course." He took her hand and pulled her over to the tub, helping her in. He settled himself behind her and picked a new rag from the bucket. Using a bar of soap and lathering it up on her skin. Placing small kisses along her shoulders and neck. She hummed and twisted so she was facing him, straddling him. They kissed lazily and tenderly as the water grew cold. He felt her shiver, he hugged her tight pulling her up and carrying her over to stand by the bed. He reached for his large dry cloth and began to dry them off. "Thank you." He whispered. She smiled.

"I trust you, Kayd." She kissed him again. "I know you will never intentionally hurt me. That was very knew to me, we had only made love twice and it was exhilarating...but the things you did to me, the way you spoke to me..." She kissed his cheek and then his neck. "I had never felt so hot. My body was yours. I'm yours." He grinned. She's perfect, he thought. He scooped her up and places her on his bed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She smiled at him and pulled him on top of her. She took his face in her hands, making sure he was paying attention.

"I love you." Lowered himself on top of her, she welcomed the weight, he was warm and gentle. He wrapped his arms around her, moving so they were laying facing each other. He birdied his face in her neck.

"I love you, My lady."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 4

He woke during the night to feel hot heavy breaths against his cheek. Her body convulsing and small distressed noises coming from her. She was having a nightmare. He took her in his arms.

"Cass, wake up. You're having a nightmare." He rocked her. She startled awake, clawing at him. Her body shaking. "Shh, I've got you. You're safe." He brushed the hair from her eyes and placed soft kisses to her brow. "You're okay."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, burying her face into his chest. A small sob came from her and her body shook. She pulled away from him to his surprise and she wrapped a blanket around her, walking off out onto the balcony. He followed. Coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Cass, talk to me please." She sighed.

"He was trying to make me choose. There's no way I could..." Worry in his eyes, he turned her. Looking into her eyes.

"Choose? Who?"

"Corypheus. He tried to make me choose between my brother and you..." She had tears spring to her eyes. She held her hands to his chest. "I couldn't."

"You don't need too. It was a dream, my love." He kissed her forehead and pulled her close, holding her tight. "You'll never have to choose." He didn't want to bring up Anthony, he knew the pain it brought to her. "Your brother loved you, and he fought for what he believed in. You know he lives inside you." She played with the hairs on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him. Her hand reached for his face, just watching him watching her.

"You're a very beautiful man, my love. Your soul is pure. I can feel your love with every touch and every word." She smiled at him, he smiled back. "I never want to be away from you, I want to spend every night in your bed, I want..." She stopped.

"What? You want what?"

"Please, it's nothing. Just...it's silly. It will never happen." She searched his face, asking him to leave it alone. He scooped her up again, bringing her to the bed. She would never get used to his strength.

"Cassandra, please. I want to give you everything the world has to offer." He kissed her cheek. "Tell me. Don't make me beg." She sighed and nodded.

"I want to give you a family. I want to give you a child that will look like you and be as strong and as loving as you." He kissed her softly.

"What if I want our child to look like you, who is as stubborn and strong willed and as determined as you." Her eyes flicked to his, in disbelief. She had no idea he wanted the same things. "Who is a courageous warrior and could take down 3 men on their own."

"Hopefully not when they're still a child." They laughed together. Holding each other. He sighed.

"Maybe not so soon, My love, but I want a family, I want to give you that. I want to give us that. We're no fighting any more. The world is ours to do with what we want." She kissed him tenderly, he held her tight against him.

"I want to tell everyone...tomorrow." Her eyes opened and she smiled. "We can walk out of this room, hand in hand and show everyone that you are mine and I am yours."

"I would love that. I love you." She said as she started to fall asleep. He kissed her nose.

"I love you, too."

Morning came with the bells, waking the keep up. Cassandra stretched and opened her eyes to find her lover not by her side.

"Kayd?" She rose and looked around. He wasn't anywhere, there was no note. Nothing. Then she heard the door, and saw him fully clothed, holding a tray of food. "I panicked, I woke and you weren't here." He chuckled, she was too adorable.

"I'm sorry." He said as he placed the tray at the foot of their bed. "I didn't eat last night so I was quite hungry. I thought I'd surprise you with breakfast." She smiled lovingly at him. He was amazing, she'd never felt love and cherished, and thought of.

"I'm silly. Thank you." She kissed him, drawing him down to her. Trying to pull him on top of her.

"As much as I would love to touch you and play with you, my love. I'm incredibly hungry, for you but also food." She laughed. She supposed they had plenty of time to be together. She picked up the tray and pulled his arm to sit down. She put a grape up to his mouth but pulled it away as he was about to take it, the plopped it into her mouth, he grinned. "I can get that you know." She quirked her eyebrow, challenging him. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her mouth to his, she obliged and used her tongue to push the grape into his mouth, taking her time to come away, sucking on his bottom lip. She pulled away and his eyes were closed, a small smile on his face. They are mostly in silence, smiling and watching each other lovingly. The food was gone and now they had to face the day. The Inquisitor did have some things he needed to clear up and a meeting needed to be held in the war room. He sighed, he would much rather stay in bed with Cassandra all day, but responsibilities of being the leader of the inquisition made him realise that he isn't totally a free man. "There are things that need to be done, my lady." She frowned.

"I know." She stroked his cheek. "At least now we can make our grand entrance." She smiled. They went about washing up and getting dressed. The day had only just begun and he couldn't wait to be back in her arms again.

"Can I walk you to the training yard, my lady?" He asked as he took her hand, lacing their fingers together. She grinned.

"Please." He opened the door and walked her through the hall, down 8 flights of stairs. Much to their dismay. They had time to chat about what they were spending the day doing. Coming to the door for the main door, he clicked it open and they stepped out. Lelianna was standing, talking to Varric, various other people standing around chatting and doing odd jobs around the throne and hall. They walked hand in hand passed everyone and through the door into the courtyard. Peoples eyes watched them, with happy smiles and some people just going about their business. They made it to the training yard and her recruits were all there picking up their blunt swords and some were already the the dummies.

"Thank you." She smiled as she leant up and kissed him softly on his lips.

"I'll find you later." He said, winking and walking away. She watched him for a moment before turning and commencing her lesson. Making sure to not make a deal out of everyone looking at her. Walking back up to the castle door, Kayd could see Varric smiling at him. Kayd huffed and knew what was coming.

"You and the seeker, aye?" Kayd rolled his eyes as Varric laughed. "Hey look, I'm not judging. She's a fine woman. If you like getting your head ripped off for talking."

"You know she only does that with you, Varric." Varric shrugged. "I'll have you know, she's a very gentle and kind woman." Kayd began to walk away.

"I'm happy for you, Inquisitor!" Varric shouted as Kayd disappeared into the war room. Most of his morning was spent appointing tasks for clean up missions and resource collection, to Josephine, Cullen and Lelianna. He was practically done when a young boy came to his side, with a scroll and handed it to him. He dismissed the boy and looked at the scroll.

Meet me on the west tower when you're free, my love.

\- C

What was she up to? He smiled and put the scroll into his pocket. He took off out of the war room and out to the courtyard, looking over at the training yard, it was empty. He looked over to the west tower and made his way up the stairs to the battlement. There were 3 guards all posted around and they all greeted him. He tipped his head at each of them and went into the large wooden door to the tower. There were two flights of wooden stairs leading to two platforms, the top platform had a ladder leading to a hatch which lead to the top. This woman is mad. The opened the hatch and quietly moved his way out and up. She hadn't noticed him yet, he was glad he didn't have his armour on or she would have heard him walk up to her. He rested his hand on her ass and pressed himself all the way up against her. She hummed and leaned back into him.

"I missed you." He said as he kissed her neck. She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. He loves that she was so open to him now, touching him and using him for what she liked.

"I couldn't wait to get my hands on you." She said between hot kissed and roaming hands. "I had some thoughts, looking up to these battlements while I was training..." He quirked his eyebrow.

"What thoughts might they have been?" She chuckled and turned back around, pressing her ass to his cock. Moving it in a circle. She reach back and pulled him so his ear was by her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me, over the battlements, right here." She whispered to him, he felt his cock twitch as if it already wasn't hard enough. His hands shot to the front of her pants, undoing them and pushing them down just far enough. She working his laces and he pushed his down. He pushed the middle of her back so she was bent over the thick wall. They were too high up to be seen but it was exciting to be doing it in a reasonably public place. Not waiting for anything, he rammed himself, fully buried inside of her. Her throat ripped out a scream but thankfully the wind carries it off. His pace was fast and their breaths were heavy, both moaning and grunting loaded with every thrust. He pulled her up as he continued to pound her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other came up and grabbed her throat. She nearly exploded, she was being taken like a whore and she loved every second of it.

"You're mine aren't you?" He asked aggressively. She nodded, not being able to make a sound because of his hand around her throat, as he kept thrust his cock into her. "My little nymph. My whore." Her face burned red and so did her core. She could feel herself coming undone soon. He let go of her throat and she coughed slightly. "What are you?!"

"I'm-" another cough and a deed breath. "I'm yours. I'm your whore." Oh Maker, how can he make her feel like this. She loves the harsh words and the roughness of his hands on her. How he keeps his rough pace with his cock pounding into her over and over. Two days ago, she hadn't even touched him. Now she was his to do what ever he wanted with her. His little whore. He brings his hand down on her ass, squeezing so hard that it leaves a mark. he rubbed it soon after and then smacks it hard. A small yelp came from her throat but she couldn't help but grin.

Her body begins to shake and her moans turn into small screams each time his hits back inside of her. She can't control it, she lets go and a small amount of liquid gushes out of her, she's in absolute euphoria, a white light flashes in her eyes, he holds her tight, still pushing in and out of her tight body, her body shaking violently. She has never experienced that before, did she just...pee? In shock she doesn't realise that he pushed her down to her knees and begins to rub himself until he shoots his seed into her mouth that he's holding open. She gets back and leans herself into his chest. Covering her face. In concern he pulled her face up to look at him.

"Did I go to far? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head. She looked down at her legs and her pants that were covered in a wet substance. He smiled her her realising that he missed it and that she must be very confused.

"Why are you smiling?! I just peed myself." He laughed. He bent down and pulled his pants up and then hers. Using the sleeve of his tunic to help clean her off a little.

"You didn't pee, my love." He said kissing her cheek and hugging her. "That right there, is the very rare, female ejaculation."

"A what?" She buried her head in his neck and tried not to turn beet red. He rubbed her back and smiled.

"It's rare but you're very special to be able to do it." Her fist hit his chest, he was teasing her and she didn't appreciate it. "It's incredibly sexy, Cassandra." She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Really?" He nodded and kissed her.

"Really. Everything we just did was incredibly sexy." He kissed her again, walking her over to the hatch in the middle of the roof. He climbed down first and helped her come down, her legs still very shaky.

"I don't know if I'll be able to walk properly in front of everyone, Kayd. I can barely feel my legs." He raised his eyebrows, he's never had that effect on a woman after sex before.

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	5. Chapter 5

Just a short one this time :)

Having done what he needed to do for the day, and the incredible tryst he had with Cassandra on the battlements this afternoon. He could finally return to her. Dinner was over and for the first time since being in Skyhold, he sat next to her at the inquisition table. they laughed and chatted with their friends, overall they were having the best day. He felt like nothing could bring him down from this high. He watched as she sashayed her way to their quarters, he would follow very soon. Josephine asked for a moment of his time and he obliged.

They spoke of many things about strengthening the inquisition, gaining more soldiers. He listened for quite some time. Josephine caught the look on his face and apologised.

"Oh I am sorry, Inquisitor. I did not mean to take up so much of your time. I will put some things in place, please enjoy your evening." With that she rushed off into her ambassadors room, leaving him free to go and ravish his woman. He opened the door to their quarters slowly, wondering if he could surprise her. The room was lit dimly by only a few candles, instead of the braziers that are usually roaring in each corner. He came up to stand in front of the bed, where Cassandra was, sprawled out naked, waiting.

"I thought you'd never return." She said, patting the spot on the bed next to her. He walked over to her and sat. Running a hand slowly up her smooth leg, up the curve of her ass, over her side, her breast, hearing a slight hitch in her throat as he grazed her nipple slightly, coming to hold her cheek in his hand. He kissed her tenderly. He thought to himself, tonight is for cherishing and worshipping her.

"I will always return to you, my love." Her eyes wandered his face as she started to pull at the laces holding his tunic on. He saw her shiver. "Your freezing." He pulled his shirt off and laid down on top of her.

"I won't be for much longer." He kissed her passionately as she quickly worked on getting his pants off. They came off with ease.

"Slow down my love. I want this to be just for you. I want to make you feel good." He kissed her softly and continued down her body, he got to her belly and kissed all around. Her hands gripped his hair and she watched him carefully. His tongue came out and he licked the inside of her thigh, she spread her legs eagerly. He looked up at her as she released her grip, brining her hands to her sides and gripping the sheets, "I love you." He said before his head was buried between her legs, he laved her sensitive bud and she gasped at the friction. His lips enveloped her clitoris and he sucked on it, eliciting a soft moan from her.

He looked up as he sucked and licked at her, he watched as her back arched and her breaths were heavy. He moved his hand underneath him and used one finger to push inside of her, she sighed as he entered her. He curled his finger, rubbing frantically as he continued to suck at her, her moans were louder and more frequent and her legs began to shake. Her body shook, and as she got caught up in her orgasm she let out a husky groan.

"I love you." He let her ride out the aftershocks of her climax as he climbed back up her hot body, kissing her on his way and rubbing gently on her clit. "I love you." He heard again and he smiled, he placed a small kiss on her mouth and sat back on his knees in between her legs. His hand ran down her body, between her breast and down her stomach. Stopping just above her sex. He positioned his hardness at her entrance, teasing her a little. Her stare bore into his eyes and he licked his lips, tasting her once more. He entered her painfully slow, staying buried inside of her for what seemed like hours. She took his hands and kissed his palms, one at a time. He began to withdraw and then slowly slide back in place. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He kept a slow pace as they made love. He loved to watch her as he entered her each time, the way her mouth opens and closes, the way she looks at him, the redness on her neck and cheeks. She is absolutely radiant, he thought to himself.

He took her hands and pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to ride him. Rolling her hips and moving up and down. His arms fully wrapped around her waist. Their breaths intermingling, forehead to forehead. Nothing but love and passion in their eyes. He knew, there was no doubt about the love he had for this enigmatic woman. He loved her with every fibre of his being. He could feel his climax approaching but damned if he would come before her. He began to pump a little faster, feeling her body begin to shake once more, her small moans that were only for him, the way her breasts rubbed against his chest. Pure bliss. He kissed her deeply, pulling at her tongue with his, biting her lip gently. She gripped his neck and her orgasm wracked her body, he let go fully and filled her with his seed. They rode out their orgasms together, huffing and puffing their hot, heavy breaths. Falling back onto the bed with her on top of him. Nothing could replace the happiness in their hearts.

"I love you, Cassandra." She smiled against his neck. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
